


Hindsight is A Year of Light

by UNofFangirls



Series: Written in the Stars [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Dad Hades, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNofFangirls/pseuds/UNofFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are going pretty well for Nico Di Angelo for the first time in a long time. So far this year he's made new friends, done really well in his classes, enjoyed his time abroad, and oh! He just found out the amazing guy he's been crushing on for weeks likes him back! So when Nico has to go back to family life for winter break and leave all this progress behind will he be doomed to an awful vacation? Or maybe, if he's lucky, things will go a lot better than expected.</p><p>This story takes place between chapters 9 and 10 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2239359/chapters/4913205"> The Stars at Night Keep It Bright</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight is A Year of Light

“Son.”

“Dad.”

Nico set his suitcases down and awkwardly exchanged a hug with his father. It was quick and hardly what some would call affectionate, but that was more than acceptable for both of the Di Angelo men. They weren’t a touchy-feely bunch, and Nico likely would have been at a loss if his father had greeted him with an over-abundance of enthusiasm.

“How was your trip?” Hades asked. He picked up one of Nico’s bags and began leading him out to the car. “Pleasant, I hope?”

“Pleasant enough,” Nico responded.

In all honesty he’d been asleep for most of the ride up. The night before neither he nor Jason had been eager to part, so the two spent the few hours they had together on the couch at Nico’s apartment. There’s was a lot of talking and a _lot_ of kissing, so Nico ended up getting a few hours of sleep at best. The next morning Jason accompanied him to the bus station, and Nico was only let go after many assurances that yes of course he’d call, and no he wouldn’t forget to ask his dad, and fine just one more kiss. By the time Jason was out of sight Nico was already dozing to the gentle sway of the ambling shuttle, and he didn’t actually wake up until they pulled into the station at Hemsedal.

“That’s good,” Hades said. He stopped in front of a rental car—a black Mercedes-Benz—and they got Nico’s things packed into the trunk.

“A Benz, Dad?” Nico asked.

Hades paused and gave Nico a puzzled look. “Is it too much?”

“A bit flashy,” Nico remarked as he slid into the passenger’s seat, “but at least it’s an M-Class.”

“Ah, so then better than last time?” Hades asked, a small smirk highlighting the wrinkles around his eyes.

Nico nodded, his own expression softening. “Yes, much better. Hazel and I will actually be able to fit in the back seat now.”

Hades sighed as he pulled out of the parking lot. “I don’t know where you got such a smart mouth,” he lamented. “I certainly don’t remember your mother pulling this sort of sass.”

“Mama was plenty sassy,” Nico corrected. “It’s just hard to flaunt it when you’re placating a grumpy old man.”

Hades raised a brow and slowly reached over to pinch Nico’s cheek. “Watch who you’re calling an old man.”

Nico snorted. “How about you watch the road, old man.”

They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive, but the silence between them was warm. Years ago that wouldn’t have been the case. No, when Nico was in high school the prospect of being alone in a car with his father would have been enough to send him into a state of quiet panic. It was amazing how much could change in such a short span of time.

“Here we are,” Hades said as the pulled into the driveway.

Their cabin was far less flashy than the car. It was a decent size—maybe two bedrooms at the very most—and had a simple but charming wooden exterior. Nico was surprised by how modest the place was, but then his father cleared his throat and led him around the side of the house. There, lying far below them, was the brilliantly lit ski town of Hemsedal. The festively decorated shops and lodges circled a truly gigantic Christmas tree in the village square. Best of all it seemed as though several of the pines that littered the hills around Hemsedal were also adorned with lights, making the entire mountainside sparkle.

Nico whistled. “So that’s why you picked this place.”

“Partly,” Hades admitted. “Come on, then. Your sister and Persephone are waiting.”

Nico nodded and followed his father into the warmth of the cabin. It would be good to see Hazel again. He hadn’t had much time to Skype her during the semester because of the time difference, and he’d missed her. Nico just hope she’d missed him, too.

What a ridiculous thing to worry over.

Before Nico even had time to take his shoes off he was being tackled to the floor. All he could see were cinnamon curls as Hazel assaulted his face with kisses and strangled him with hugs. Nico laughed and wrapped both arms around his sister as the two tumbled on the hardwood. Eventually Hades had to clear his throat and raise both eyebrows at his children to get them to pick themselves up and clear out of the entryway.

“Look at you little sister!” Nico exclaimed as he ruffled Hazel’s wild hair. “You’re not so little anymore! Did you get taller?”

“What are you my grandma?” Hazel laughed. “Are you going to pinch my cheeks and feed me cookies next?”

Nico pinched one of Hazel’s cheeks just to spite her. “Watch it, or I’m not giving you your Christmas gift.”

Hazel gasped. “Ooh, is it something super Norwegian? Like one of those ugly sweaters or a reindeer?”

“How would I fit a reindeer in here?” Nico asked as he lifted his suitcase. “Besides, you have horses. You don’t need reindeer, too.”

“Says you,” Hazel huffed. “Dad, don’t you think we could really benefit from a reindeer farm?”

“Hazel,” Hades drawled in a slow, patient tone. “Don’t you think your brother would like to put his things in his room?”

“Oh yeah.” Hazel smiled and waved Nico over to a hallway off the living room. “Come on, Nico. We’re sharing a room.”

“Oh no,” Nico deadpanned. “How will I ever sleep with all your snoring?”

Hazel punched Nico in the arm. “I’ll make you sleep on the couch!”

“Oh no,” Nico repeated, laughter filtering into his voice. “How will I ever sleep with all your snoring?”

Hazel hit him again, and the two playfully shoved at each other the rest of the way to their bedroom. The room itself was small and square. There were two twin beds against each wall, two night stands, two lamps, and two dressers. Nico didn’t mind. The quilted bedding and light pink curtains made him think of a nursery rhyme. For whatever reason that made him smile.

“So you sleep on that side,” Hazel said as she pointed to the empty bed on the left. Her sheets were already rumpled and clothes were spilling out of her suitcase. “Make yourself at home.”

Nico nodded and set his suitcase on the floor by his dresser. He neatly unpacked his clothes and put them in the drawers—keenly aware of Hazel’s judgment the whole time—and once he was finished he slid his bag under the bed. His side of the room looked just the same as it had before he’d unpacked.

“So, about that grandma comment,” Hazel deadpanned.

“Hush you,” Nico warned. His smile betrayed him, though. He could never be legitimately upset over Hazel’s teasing. “Now then, how much time do we have before Persephone calls us to dinner?”

“Probably an hour or so?” she guessed. “Don’t tell Dad I told you, but he asked her to make dinner ‘casual but welcoming’ for you tonight.”

Nico smirked. “Really?”

Hazel nodded and bounced over to Nico’s bed. “Yup! And you won’t believe it, but instead of getting huffy she just sort of nodded and asked me what I thought you’d like to eat.”

“Good lord is she on medication?” Nico asked.

Hazel shook her head. “It’s been a weird semester without you in the States. I mean, whenever you’re at school it’s not like you can talk much _anyway_ , but I think the fact that Dad couldn’t get in touch with you whenever he wanted and you being gone for Thanksgiving really made you being gone more… obvious?”

Both of Nico’s brows rose in surprise. The concept of his father and stepmother actively missing him was foreign. While he did acknowledge that they loved him—and yes, this included Persephone and her weird brand of care—he also knew that neither of them were particularly affectionate. Thinking about them worrying over what to cook for him for dinner made him blush happily.

“Well… that’s nice.”

“Kind of annoying if you ask me,” Hazel sighed. “Dad asks me about you every time we Skype, which puts me in an awkward position because I never know how much to tell him.”

Nico nodded. “Thank you for your trouble.”

Hazel shrugged. “It’s not trouble. If you were wondering, though, your secret boyfriend is still a secret.”

Nico grunted thoughtfully. He hadn’t thought about telling his father about Jason. Sure his Dad knew he liked guys, but was telling him he wanted to room with the guy he was mutually crushing on the best idea? They’d have to go into the demisexual explanation all over again…

“Hey, wait a second,” Hazel said. She pulled Nico to sit on the bed and stared at him accusingly. “You didn’t do the thing.”

Nico raised a brow. “What thing?”

“The thing you do whenever I call what’s-his-face your boyfriend!” Hazel insisted. “Where you tell me he’s not your boyfriend and to stop saying rash things and blah blah blah.” Hazel gasped. “Did you finally make a move?”

Nico turned bright red and immediately stood. Hazel moved to follow him, but Nico shook his head and began pacing between their beds.

“Okay, first of all I should say he’s still _not_ my boyfriend,” Nico clarified. “It’s way too early to be saying things like that.”

Hazel yelped and jumped to stand on the bed. “Nico! Oh my God, why didn’t you tell me?!”

Nico shushed her and motioned for Hazel to sit back down. “Hazel be quiet or they’re going to hear you!”

Hazel rolled her eyes and plopped back onto the bed. She waved her hand as a signal for Nico to continue, and once he was sure she wouldn’t start shouting again he returned to his pacing. It helped him think—or at least that’s what he told himself.

“So… I didn’t say anything because it all happened pretty recently.”

“How recently?” Hazel asked. “We talked last Tuesday!”

Nico’s gaze turned to Hazel and then down to the floor. “Last night…”

Hazel grabbed a pillow and threw it at her brother. “Nico!” she hissed. “For real?”

Nico pressed a finger to his lips and nodded. “Yeah… and he made the first move, not me.”

It looked like Hazel was going to explode. She motioned Nico over, and after a moment of hesitation he surrendered and sat beside her. Hazel was practically shaking with giddiness as she took Nico’s hands into her own.

“Tell me everything,” she whispered. “I mean _everything_!”

Nico’s entire face felt like it was on fire. Okay no, his entire torso—from fingertips to his hairline—was hot and slightly sweaty. Talking to Jason was easy. Talking _about_ Jason? Yeah, Nico didn’t do infatuated very well.

“Um… okay. So, where did we last leave off?”

“He invited you to the Christmas party!” Hazel reminded. “But you kept saying it was just because he wanted to make it up to you for not returning your calls or something.”

“Yeah, right… kind of.” Nico wiped his palms on his pants, grimacing slightly when he noticed how damp they really were. He was never this nervous around Jason. Then again, he never had to be this frank when he was talking to Jason, either.

“So, he came over to help me pack like I told you. We talked—” Nico paused as he reconsidered that afternoon. “Okay, actually we definitely flirted a lot, and when I told him about Dad coming with me to renew my lease he invited me to move in with him since his roommate is leaving this winter.”

“You’re moving in together?” Hazel gasped, hitting Nico’s arm. “Nico!”

“Please calm down,” Nico begged with an exasperated sigh. “I still need to ask Dad if he’d be alright with it.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Hazel said. “But is that how it happened? He asked you to move in and that’s it?”

Nico shook his head. “No, I still had no idea he liked me at that point. I just thought he was eager to have a friend as a roommate instead of some stranger.”

“Oh my God Nico you are _so_ oblivious.”

“What?” Nico frowned. “That’s a fair assumption to make!”

Hazel gave Nico a look that looked way too much like their father’s “look” and he looked away with a huff. Okay, so maybe the signs had been pretty clear. Jason had been into him for just as long—if not longer—than Nico had been into Jason. So what? Things turned out just fine and that was the important part.

“Oh, don’t pout,” Hazel chuckled. Nico felt her brush his hair back and his bones melted under the tenderness. “Now then, how exactly did you find out he liked you?”

“Are you going to interrupt me this time?” Nico asked.

Hazel made a show of zipping her lips and sat back expectantly. Nico nodded. At least now he could stumble through the embarrassing events leading up to their first kiss without having to worry about Hazel’s reaction.

“So we went to the party, and his friend Leo—you know, the one I told you about?—well he had a drone.” Hazel’s brows furrowed questioningly and Nico sighed. “It was a drone with mistletoe strapped to the bottom. I guess… Leo knew about Jason’s feelings, and he was trying to play matchmaker so… he flew the drone above us in front of everyone.”

Hazel gasped again and Nico had to quickly shake his head before she got too excited. “No, that’s not how it happened. In fact, I got really embarrassed and kind of… um… ran off.”

The exasperation was clear in the slack-jawed way Hazel was staring at him. Nico pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. “I know! It wasn’t my best moment, trust me. In fact, I would probably be in a pretty pissy mood right now if Jason hadn’t run after me.”

“Oh?” Hazel asked.

“Yeah… he followed me outside, and then right there—in the middle of the freezing cold sidewalk—the idiot blurts out a confession!” Nico might almost sound angry if he weren’t blushing so hard. “I mean, who does that? Who follows an angry, angsty twenty year old into the snow and tells him he likes him when said angsty twenty year old is about ready to bite your head off?”

“Sounds kind of romantic,” Hazel teased. “Did he ask you for a kiss under the starlight, too?”

Here Nico grew quiet and began to nervously fiddle his thumbs. Hazel made some absurd squeaking sound and began shaking him almost violently. Nico pleaded with her to be more quiet, but she didn’t let up until there was a soft knock at the door and their father’s voice could be heard asking if they were ready for dinner.

“Be there soon, Dad!” Nico called. When the sound of Hade’s footfalls receded Nico turned to his sister and leveled her with a steady gaze.

“Hazel, you can’t say anything until I’m ready to tell them.”

“What? No, of course not!” Hazel insisted. “I’d never tell them unless you were okay with it.”

Nico smiled and leaned forward to press a small kiss to Hazel’s forehead. “I know, little sister. Now come on. We’ll do family time, and once that’s over I’ll fill you in on everything else.”

“There’s more?” Hazel asked as she got off the bed.

“Not much, but yes. There’s more.”

“Oh man, this sounds way more exciting than what happened with Frank and I.”

Nico paused in his walk to the door. “Wait, what? What happened with you and Frank?”

Hazel giggled the rest of the way to the dining room.

 

“So Nico, how has school been?”

Nico looked up from the quail pie he’d been practically inhaling to offer Persephone a polite smile. He’d almost forgotten himself in the undoubtedly amazing cooking his stepmother always delivered. At least she wasn’t likely to see him from behind her giant poinsettia centerpiece.

“School has gone really well this year,” he said. “Grades won’t be in for a couple of days, but I’m confident. They say exchange students always do really well.”

“Well, no matter what you get just know Persephone and I are proud,” Hades assured with a serious nod. “We know how hard you’re working and we wanted this year abroad to be fun for you.”

Nico smiled. “Thanks Dad.”

“Not that we wouldn’t appreciate As!” Persephone added. She laughed like it was a joke, but Nico wondered if there wasn’t a grain of truth to her statement. “But like your father said, I hope you’re having fun, too. Have you made any friends while you were here?”

Nico picked at the peas in his pie. “Yes, I’ve met some really great people through the exchange program.”

“Oh?” Hades smiled. “Anyone worth note?”

Nico could feel Hazel’s stare from across the table. “Um, well, I’ve become really good friends with the daughter of Greece’s ambassador to the United States.”

“Impressive,” Persephone admitted. She poured herself some wine and smiled at Nico a bit difficulty. “Anyone else?”

“I guess I could say Leo and Jason are my pretty good friends.” Nico heard Hazel choke on her drink and he ignored her. “Leo is an engineering major at NYU, and Jason was a polysci major with an economics minor, but now he’s majoring in sociology and double minoring in polysci and econ. He also goes to NYU.”

“Were they already friends?” Hades asked.

Nico nodded. “They decided to come together.”

“Well, I hope they didn’t make you feel left out!” Persephone said with an indignant huff. She might’ve meant well, but her assumption that they would leave Nico out as a third wheel in the first place made him feel uncomfortable.

“No, they didn’t make me feel left out. In fact, I probably spent just as much time with Jason as Leo did. Leo and I didn’t get along as much at first, but Jason and I… um… we hit it off pretty well.”

Hades awkwardly rested a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “That’s good, son. I’m glad.”

Conversation shifted to their itinerary for the vacation. For once his father didn’t bring any of his work devices along, so Nico had Hade’s slightly bewildered and undivided attention to look forward to. Skiing was a big ticket item that they were all looking forward to. Persephone was looking forward to a spa day with Hades. Hazel asked Nico to take her shopping. Hades and Nico wanted to see the aurora together if at all possible, and Hazel begged her father and brother to take her to a reindeer farm. Persephone even invited everyone to a winter plant show going on in the next town over, but she’d probably have to go alone. Whether they’d be able to get everything done was questionable, but Nico knew they’d have a good time trying.

Once dinner was over Hades excused his kids so that he could get some time alone with his wife and a set of dirty dishes. Nico and Hazel didn’t question their luck, and once they were back in their room the two talked about Nico and Jason’s night together (with some details selectively left out) before Nico goaded his sister into telling him more about what happened with Frank.

It turned out Nico’s little sister had nabbed herself a boyfriend. She’d talked about Frank before—a much older boy who was in her community service program—but other than gushing about how cute and nice he was Nico had never heard much more about the young man. Hazel revealed that she’d stayed silent because of the age gap, and she’d been afraid of Nico disapproving.

“I would have every right to disapprove, you know,” Nico mused. “I mean, he’s in college and you’re still in high school. That’s some shaky legal ground.”

Hazel huffed from her spot next to Nico on the bed. “Okay, yes, but we’re literally _always_ chaperoned. When he comes over Dad says he’s only allowed in the kitchen and living room, and Dad or Persephone has to drive us to dates and someone we know—an adult—has to be in the same room as us during the date. And when we Skype Dad disables my webcam.”

“Sheesh, and you call that dating?” Nico shook his head and smirked. “How’d you even get Dad to agree?”

“Reminded him how young my Mom was when he met her,” she said flippantly. “It’s hard to object to a three year age gap when your daughter is the product of a seven year age gap.”

Nico snorted. “Did you pull a Dad on Dad?”

“Maybe,” Hazel cooed.

Nico chuckled and ruffled at Hazel’s hair. “Be careful or you’re going to turn into an overworked old man.”

“Ooh! I’m telling Dad you called him an old man!”

Nico picked up a pillow and was about to throw it Hazel when he heard his phone chime. He tried not to look too excited as he scrambled off the bed to where his cell was charging in the corner, but for some reason he knew it was Jason texting him and that made his stomach seize. 

**Jason  
** _hey handsome how’s the family_

Nico snorted and typed out a reply. 

**Nico**  
_They’re fine. Thanks for asking.  
_ _How’re you?_

Unplugging his phone, Nico moved back to the bed and watched the screen for a reply. Jason being Jason it didn’t take long for one to pop up.

**Jason**  
_I think I finally recovered from all of leos teasing  
_ _but now I’m bummed because I realized I cant see you until january :(_

**Nico**  
_Jason, you’ll be living with me in January.  
__I think it’s good not to get tired of me too soon._  

**Jason  
** _awww don’t say such things! I miss you already_

For a moment Nico had to put his phone down and bury his face in his pillow. Hazel nabbed the android while he was hiding, but he didn’t mind. He was too busy recovering from the massive aneurism Jason had just given him via text message.

“Aw, isn’t he cute?” Hazel said, obviously teasing as she nudged Nico with her foot. “He misses you, Nico~”

“Oh my God. Hazel I love you but shut up,” Nico groaned. He couldn’t believe he was this messed up over a text. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, don’t you miss him, too?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to _tell_ him that.”

“Why not?” Hazel asked. “I’m sure he’d be happy to read it.”

“Yeah probably, but—”

“No buts!” Hazel insisted. She started typing and Nico felt his heart drop. “If you feel something you gotta let it out.”

“Hazel no,” Nico murmured. His voice was filled with mortification as he fumbled to take the phone from her. “Please don’t tell me…” 

**Nico  
** _I miss you too._

This was probably the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. Not because his sister had texted his… um… romantic peer, or because what she wrote was sappy or sentimental, or even because he was afraid of giving Jason too much. No, this was embarrassing because it was way too true.

 

Over the next week the Di Angelo family spent their time on the slopes, at the spa, and in the nearest shopping malls. Hades and Nico were the best skiers, though Hazel was more than capable of keeping up on a snowboard. Persephone entertained skiing for a day before retreating to the lodge to catch up on reading. Apparently preparations for flower season—which she insisted lasted from Valentine’s Day to past Mother’s Day—required a lot of studying, and she needed to be ready. She did take a rest one day to convince Hades to get a massage with her, but when it came to the facials and hair styling he politely refused her, so Hazel got to go instead.

On Christmas Eve Hades took Nico out to ski while Hazel was confined to the lodge with Persephone to complete a reading assignment she had due after break ended. Nico knew his Dad was just trying to get some time alone with him, which was probably why Hazel only complained once before grabbing her copy of _L'Étranger_ that morning. Still, the concept of being alone with his Dad on the lift—especially with all the stuff he had to admit—was kind of intimidating.

“So, you went shopping with your sister yesterday?” Hades asked as the two sat through the slow ascent up the slope.

“Um, yeah… last minute Christmas gifts.”

Hades chuckled. “Just like Hazel.”

Nico smiled and knocked at his ski to get some snow off of it. He knew that now was the perfect time to ask his Dad about moving in with Jason. They were alone, his father would have time to think about it on the way down the mountain, and Nico could figure out how to bring up their romantic relationship. Yeah, that last one was the tricky part.

“Dad, you remember my friend Jason I mentioned?”

Hades raised a brow. “The one you talk to on the phone?”

Nico felt himself sweat under his jacket. He hadn’t known his father had heard him, and depending on what he heard this conversation could get very awkward.

“Right. Yes. Him.” Nico took a deep breath to steady himself and almost choked on the cold wind. “So, his roommate Leo—my other friend—is going to be gone this semester, and Jason invited me to take Leo’s room.”

“He lives in the dorms?” Hades asked.

“Yes, and when I asked him about the cost of his rent it was actually a little cheaper than the loft. Well, with amenities and everything else it’s a bit more expensive, but—”

“Say no more, Nico,” Hades insisted. “You’ve made a friend that you like enough to share an apartment with. I think that’s well worth a couple hundred extra in rent.”

Nico was speechless. Was it really that easy? He thought it would take a little more convincing, but well… his Dad still didn’t know about he and Jason’s “situation”. Would he change his mind once he found out?

When they reached the top Nico had enough sense to stutter out a thank you, though his Dad assured him there was no need. Still, on the ride down Nico was plagued by a nagging sense of guilt. Even if his Dad was okay with it Nico didn’t feel right hiding how he and Jason felt for each other. It’d taken them a long time to cultivate a trusting relationship, and the last thing Nico wanted was to take advantage of that.

As they lined up for the next bench Nico dug into his well of nerve and formulated a strategy. First he would bring up his sexuality again—just to make sure his Dad understood the limits of his sex drive—and then he would carefully mention how he and Jason were in the very early stages of a romantic relationship. That way it didn’t make it sound like Nico wanted to live with Jason just so they could make out. Even if… even if a lot of that would probably happen.

“So then,” Hades said, just as Nico was getting ready to start talking. “How long have you and Jason been dating?”

Nico almost dropped his poles. “Christ Dad!”

Hades raised a brow. “What? Were you supposed to tell me? Oh, I’m sorry.”

“When did you—?”

“Mm, I think it was when I heard you whisper ‘Yes you idiot. I miss you too’ while you were pretending to shower,” Hades mused. He then chuckled. “Persephone says stuff like that sometimes.”

Nico wanted to slip off the bench and fall to his death just to avoid the mortification. He murmured a few ‘oh my gods’ while hiding his face in his hands. Hades tried to comfort him, but the awkward attempts at consolation made things even more embarrassing.

“Um… so, just in case you weren’t sure, I’m still going to let you move into his apartment,” Hades offered. “Sorry, I thought you knew I knew.”

Nico took a deep breath and nodded. “It’s okay, Dad. It’s okay. It’s uh… still kind of hard to get used to… you know.”

“Understandable,” Hades said. “Though I would like to meet this young man. Will he be back before we leave?”

“I actually don’t know,” Nico admitted. “But um… I can let him know?”

“Sounds good.”

They made it to the end of the lift and jumped out onto the mountain top. The view from the peak was absolutely beautiful, especially with the midday sun shining out over the freshly powdered snow. The air, while cold, was also crisp and almost sweet.

Nico felt the same way.

“Come on then, son!” Hades called. “If I beat you down the mountain I get to show your boyfriend your old myspace!”

“Dad, he’s not my—!”

But Hades was already starting down the slope. Nico had no choice but to fasten his goggles and race after him. It didn’t matter how much he loved his Dad right now, because there was no way he was going to win.

 

“Nico…”

Nico grunted and nosed his pillow. Someone was shaking his shoulder and whispering his name, but the blanket was so warm and he was so comfortable.

“Nico wake up!”

“No,” he groaned.

Nico moved to roll over, but before he could someone was yanking at his ankles and he yelped as he was dragged off the bed. When Nico was lucid enough to see he realized Hazel was standing over him in her pajamas. He wanted to yell at her, but she looked too impatient and he was too tired.

“Get up you sack of bones,” she said. “It’s Christmas morning and Persephone made coffee.”

“What?”

Hazel sighed and dragged Nico up from under his armpits. “Persephone never makes coffee but we all know she does it better than Dad! Hurry up before he drinks it all and leaves none for us!”

“I’ve never had her coffee…” Nico murmured as he shuffled behind Hazel into the living room.

“Oh, then you’re missing out! Persephone’s coffee is great.”

“Thank you, Hazel!” Persephone chirped. She was sitting in an armchair by the tree—which was generously decorated with a variety of flowers instead of ornaments—obviously just as ready to open gifts as her stepdaughter was. “Cream and sugar are on the table.”

“Is Dad up?” Nico asked. Hazel handed him a cup of black and he moved to sit on the couch by Persephone.

“Mm, he’s showering,” Persephone said. “You know your father—he can never have a lazy day even when it’s Christmas.”

Nico just nodded and sipped at his coffee. Hazel was right. Persephone made way better coffee than their Dad. He was able to perk up on the first cup, and while going for a refill his Dad came into the kitchen fully dressed for the day.

“Hey! Everyone started without me?”

“No one’s opened gifts yet, darling,” Persephone assured. “The kids are just having their coffee.”

Hades walked up behind Nico at the coffee pot and set a hand on his shoulder. “Is there some left for me?”

“One cup,” Nico said. “But not my cup.”

Hades laughed, and Nico moved back into the living room where Hazel was already sorting piles of presents for each of them. Once everyone was seated the gift opening began, and for the first time in a long time Nico was actually excited. Being so far away for so long, especially when this semester had been so positive, had made him homesick. When he was depressed it was easy not to care about how long he’d been away. Things were different now that he was happy.

“Oh Nico! It’s beautiful!”

“I’m glad you—”

He was cut off by an armful of happy Hazel. He’d gotten her a reindeer sweater and a handcrafted horse ornament, both of which were probably pretty obvious gifts considering Hazel had guessed them earlier, but she looked like she loved them and that was the important thing.

“You did really well this year,” Persephone said in the way of a compliment. “I can’t wait to get these pennywort seeds planted in our greenhouse.”

Nico smiled. “You’re welcome, Persephone. But… if I’m wrong and they’re not allowed in the US it’s not my fault.”

“I’ll make sure we check, son,” Hades said with a wink.

“God Dad, you’re so weird,” Hazel snickered. “We can talk about flowers later, though! Nico, you’ve got the last gift!”

Nico furrowed his brows as Hazel handed him a hastily wrapped present. “I thought you already got me something?”

Hazel smirked. “In light of recent events I asked Dad to drive me to the store to get this last gift. I felt like it was necessary.”

The smile on Nico’s face was immediately gone as soon as he ripped the paper back.

“Oh Hazel,” Persephone drawled, “ _really_?”

“Merry Christmas, big brother,” Hazel sing-songed. “And remember to always practice safe sex~”

If Nico had been any less of a man he would’ve thrown the box of XXL Trojans right at his sister’s face.

 

Later that day—once Hazel was settled in with her new book and Persephone was wrapped up in a Skype call with her mother—Hades and Nico took the car down to the local Catholic church for Christmas mass.

When it came to religion Nico never quite knew what his father was. All Hades ever said was that he believed in an afterlife and thought it was important to give respect to the dead. As for Nico himself, he was a Catholic out of dedication to his mother. Two times a year the men attended mass at the closest Catholic church. Six times a year they lit a candle in memory of the two women they’d lost.

 

“So you’re at your sister’s for New Years?”

Nico could see a young woman peeking over Jason’s shoulder in the background. He could tell Jason was a bit flustered by it, but Nico found it amusing. After all, Hazel had been just as nosey when he told her to leave the room so he could Skype with his not-boyfriend.

“Yeah, and I’m so glad to be here! One more second in that house and I might’ve lost it.”

Nico chuckled. “I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy your holiday.”

Jason scoffed. “What holiday? One giant dinner with my stepmother and her friends, a shit-ton of forced Christmas card photos, and an awkward gift exchange where I got—”

“They gave him an ass bag!” Jason’s sister shouted from the background.

Nico furrowed his brows. “An ass bag?”

Jason sighed. “A briefcase. They got me a briefcase.”

Nico had to hide his snort of amusement. “I cannot express my condolences enough.”

There was a loud, harsh laugh in the background and Nico saw a sock hit Jason in the back of the head. “He’s feisty, Jason! I like him!”

“Yes, thank you, Thalia. I like him, too.”

Nico felt his cheeks catch fire and he looked away from the screen. When he was composed enough to look back he found Jason staring at him with a lopsided, lazy smile on his face. Nico couldn’t help the way the corners of his mouth twitched in response to that look. Jason was too hot to be cute and it wasn’t fair.

“So, what are your plans for New Years?”

“Champaign and a beautiful view of the fireworks going off in the village,” Nico said. “You?”

“Thalia is taking me to a party to be her DD.” Another sock was thrown and this time Nico laughed. “Though I kind of wish I could bring you.”

Oh fuck, was this guy serious?

“You got a private jet, Mr. Grace?” Nico asked, attempting flirtatiousness.

Jason hit him back with a devastating smirk. “Funny story, actually. My Dad is the owner of an airline.”

Wait, did Nico know that? Something told him he should’ve already known that. Did they ever talk about Jason’s Dad? Was he even serious?

“Nico, are you okay?”

“I don’t know how to answer that,” he admitted.

Jason frowned and Nico almost felt bad for making him feel bad. “Aw, it was just a joke. I promise I won’t send a valet to send you to the airport.”

“Though he totally could!” Thalia quipped.

“Don’t you have work?” Jason shouted.

Nico watched them exchange a few quick jabs, and he wondered why Jason wasn’t always that witty. If anything, Jason was kind of goofy when they were together. Not that Nico minded. Goofy Jason was sweet. Though… witty Jason was kind of hot.

“Sorry about that,” Jason said once Thalia left the room. “So, did you talk to your Dad about the apartment?”

“Yeah, he said yes.” Nico bit his lip, then added, “And he knows about us.”

Jason’s cheeks turned bright red, though the expression on his face looked more surprised than embarrassed. “Oh? That’s cool! I’m guessing it was a positive reaction if he said yes?”

“Well, more positive than I was expecting,” Nico admitted. “Um, but he kind of wants to meet you. When will you be back?”

“Oh wow, really?” Jason did some clicking around on his laptop. “Um… I won’t be back till the eighteenth.”

“Damn…” Nico sighed. “Well, they leave the tenth, so that’s out of the question.”

“Would you kill me if I said I was kind of relieved?” Jason asked with a nervous chuckle.

Nico smiled and shook his head. “No, I don’t blame you. I think the only reason he’s asking so soon is because we’ll be living together.”

“That’s fair!” Jason said. “But hey, when I get back I’ll be sure to help you move right in! I even started the paperwork. I think I emailed it to you.”

“Yeah, I got it.” And Nico would punch himself before he admitted he’d already finished it and sent it in. “So it should all go smoothly from here.”

“Mm, yeah…”

For a minute or two Jason grew silent, which worried Nico because he was starting to wonder if Jason was having second thoughts. After all, parts of Nico still wondered exactly what Jason saw in him. Sometimes it was like Will all over again, and that was the last thing Nico wanted.

“Can I tell you something?” Jason asked.

Nico smiled, but his heart was stuttering. “Sure, go ahead.”

Jason leaned forward, and almost on instinct Nico leaned forward, too.

“I really wish I could kiss you on New Years.”

Nico could almost hear his brain sputtering in his skull. There was no way this man could be _that_ charming. How the hell had Jason Grace gone from a sweet, bumbling nerd to Casanova in such a short period of time?

“Well,” Nico said, his voice carefully measured, “you can make up for it when you get back.” 

Just like that Nico’s sweet, bumbling nerd was back. Even if Jason wasn’t there to kiss him when the clock struck midnight, Nico was sure this was the best year he’d had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I know this is a week late and Christmas and New Years already passed, but happy holidays anyways! I'm so sorry (once again) for my tardiness. It turns out even when school ends the errands don't stop, but I'll hold my excuses for the firing squad!
> 
> Finally, though, you have a happy glimpse into Nico's point of view! I hope I did this darling boy justice. In fact, I hope I did his whole family justice. The Di Angelo family was really fun to write, and I definitely took some liberties throwing in my own head-canons to Hades, Persephone, and Hazel's personalities. I just hope nothing is too horribly out of character.
> 
> As always, thanks in advance for any kudos or comments you guys might leave! I always appreciate them!!! Chapter 10 of Stars is still on schedule, so be on the lookout! Enjoy the rest of your breaks, and may you all have a wonderful new year!


End file.
